


A Walk In Winter

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	A Walk In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

A Walk In Winter by RSS

_A Walk In Winter_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are driving home from the opera in Nick’s SUV. There was a light snow when they entered the opera, and had now turned into a major snowstorm. Amanda puts her head back. “So this is a meteorologist’s idea of light snow.” 

“Yeah, I think he wasted his money on that new radar.” 

“Well anyway the opera was good. Granted the tenor was no Caruso.” 

“Let me guess, you dated Caruso?” 

“Only twice.” 

“Is there any famous person you haven’t met?” 

“Well Cleopatra was before my time. Although I know somebody who knew her.” 

Nick smiles and shakes his head. 

“Nick, a couple of hundred years from now you’ll be telling some incredulous person about all the interesting people you’ve known.” 

A series of lighting bolts flash across the sky and the two Immortals realize it’s a Quickening. Nick mutters under his breath, “If I live that long.” 

A figure darts out in front of Nick’s SUV. The vehicle slams into the man before Nick can react. The man bounces off the SUV as Nick slams on the breaks and the SUV skids to a stop. 

“That was an Immortal, right?” 

“Yes Nick, it’s an Immortal. No permanent damage done.” 

They step out of the car and walk over to the other Immortal. It’s a man about average height, thin build, plain face who looks in his late twenties. 

“Nick, let’s take him and get out of here. If a mortal shows up there will be a lot of questions.” 

Nick nods and picks the man up. Amanda opens the SUV’s rear door and Nick puts the man inside then gets in the rear with the man and Nick gets behind the wheel. Amanda reaches inside the man’s coat and pulls out a sword. “Spanish make, good quality, 16th century.” 

Nick drives a few minutes then the man comes back to life. “Oh God! Oh God! This isn’t happening!” 

“You can give up your innocent act. Neophyte Immortals don’t carry these.” Amanda holds up the man’s sword. The man holds out one hand as he slowly reaches for the door handle with the other. 

“Can I have my sword back?” 

“It is yours after all.” Amanda hands the man his sword. 

“Thank you. For the record it’s not an act. Oh God, she’s really dead. Her name was Rhonda Blacksmith. I’ve known her for five years. Three years ago we were living in Canada. We were driving one night and hit a moose. The cops and paramedics told us we were lucky to be alive. When we got home she told me how lucky.” 

“So you’ve known about ‘The Game’ for three years.” 

“She told me about Immortals and ‘The Game’ but I only believed the part about Immortals. She learned about ‘The Game’ from the woman who taught her. That woman was some old bat from the Dark Ages. Oh God, we’ve got to go back there.” 

“She’s dead. We can’t do anything for her. If we’re anywhere near her body it’ll be impossible to explain to the police.” 

“We can’t just leave her there!” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Craig, Craig Crompton.” 

“Craig, I cared about Rhonda too, but she’s dead. Sooner or later the police are going to learn about her death. Did you drive here?” 

“No, we just went out for a walk in the snow. You knew Rhonda?” 

“I was the old bat who taught her.” 

* * *

**ENGLAND, 1599**

Amanda follows two sets of footprints in the snow, leading her up a hill. She has been training a new Immortal, Rhonda Blacksmith, since spring. Rhonda told her a couple weeks ago she sensed another Immortal in town, and since then she has told Amanda she sensed this other Immortal two other times. Amanda reaches the top of the hill and senses other Immortals. She sees Rhonda fighting with a man fighting on an adjacent hill. She sees them as they fight among the snow-capped trees and she runs down the hill. 

At the bottom of the hill she looks up at the next hill. The earth rumbles and the snow in the trees cascades down. Lightning flashes light up the sky. Amanda’s heart sinks while she watches The Quickening from the bottom of the hill. When it ends she slowly walks up the hill. Then she sees Rhonda emerge over the rise. 

“Rhonda, I was so worried about you.” 

“So was I.” Rhonda has a girlish grin. Then she turns serious. “I was elated I won. The Quickening, I never felt such pleasure. Now I feel guilty, not for what I did but for how I feel.” 

“Rhonda, all those feelings are normal. Just remember he, or anyone else who challenges you, won’t feel any guilt about killing you. It helps if you think of it as a game.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Craig’s eyes shifted rapidly from side to side. 

“Craig, do you know the Immortal who killed Rhonda?” 

“He introduced himself as Christian Plesman then he pulled out his sword. We have to go back there and call the police.” 

“Craig, we can’t do that.” 

“I’m going to be the prime suspect anyway. Someone has probably seen us walking together. I’ll call the police and tell them some maniac with a sword attacked her. It’s believable since it’s the truth. I’ll leave out the part about the light show.” 

“He’s right Amanda. I’ll drive to the police station; we’ll say Craig flagged us down. If I were on the force Craig would be my prime suspect. It’s best to stay as close to the truth with the story.” 

“Nick, you have an obsession with the truth.” 

“Maybe it’s because, like any good cop, I can usually tell when someone is lying.” 

* * *

It’s early morning as Nick and Amanda drive Craig home after spending the night at the police station. Craig directs them to an apartment building. “Thank you for everything.” 

“Craig, can Nick and I come in for a few minutes? We have to talk.” 

“Sure, I think I have to talk or I’ll go insane.” 

* * *

Craig takes them to a three-room apartment. There’s a pair of women’s shoes by the doorway, pants slung over a chair, a newspaper on a coffee table. Amanda finds a couple of other signs that Rhonda never suspected her life would end last night. “Craig, did Rhonda ever mention this was holy ground?” 

“No, she said if there was ever any trouble I should wait for her at the church down the street.” 

“Craig, maybe you should come back with us. Our place is on holy ground.” 

“The three of us, who never met before, show up at a police station to report Rhonda’s murder. Then I start living at your place. How does that look?” 

“Craig, you’re an Immortal. You can’t spend your life worrying about what mortals think. Christian is good, very good, he might come looking for you.” 

Craig picks up a telephone. “The minute I sense I call the police.” 

“Craig, this is Immortal business.” 

“I know it’s ‘The Game’.” 

“That’s right.” 

“Well I’m not playing.” 

“Craig you don’t have a choice.” 

“This is insanity! Look, I didn’t believe much of what Rhonda told me. She’s one of those people who had a problem with the truth.” 

Nick looks at Amanda. “Sounds like someone I know.” Amanda takes a glance at Nick then Craig continues. 

“After the accident she told me when you take an Immortal’s head you get all their knowledge and power.” 

“That’s how it works.” 

Craig’s voice melds into an imitation of Rhonda’s voice. “She told me she killed thirty-four men and four women.” Craig puts his face in front of Amanda’s. “She’d always get me to move the heavy stuff, and I’m not exactly Hercules. Frankly, she wasn’t that smart.” 

“There are other kinds of power. Knowledge and wisdom are two different things. Believe me it’s true. You saw what happened after Rhonda lost.” 

“I saw a light show! Run that much electricity through someone they’re likely to think all sorts of crazy things.” 

Nick steps forward. “Craig, it doesn’t matter what the truth is, what matters is there are a lot of psycho Immortals, like this Christian Plesman, who believe they will get your knowledge and power if they cut off your head. They won’t be coming to discuss the matter – they will be coming to whack your head off.” 

“You’ve got a point. So what are my options?” 

“Your best chance of survival is to accept what you are.” 

“How old are you?” 

“I died about the same time you did.” 

“Could you give me a few pointers?” 

“Sure.” 

Craig grabs a few things then they go back to The Sanctuary. Amanda’s mind drifts back to another time and place. 

* * *

**TEXAS, 1835**

Amanda and Oren Baylies ride in a buggy. When they set out it was warm, now it’s windy, cold, and raining ice. Oren is a good fighter and a good lover. They sense a third Immortal; turning around they see a man on a horse. The man overtakes them brandishing his sword. 

“Christian Plesman!” 

Oren stops the buggy. “A challenge here, in this weather?” 

“If you’re too yellow perhaps the woman?” 

“I’m Oren Baylies, and I accept your challenge. Amanda you take the buggy, I’ll catch up with you on his horse.” 

Christian dismounts and Oren steps down from the buggy. Amanda shakes her head. _If Christian had any idea how good Oren is he’d have stayed on his horse and rode off at full gallop, weather be damned._

Some time later Amanda sees the Quickening in the distance. The fight lasted longer than Amanda expected. Amanda continues home, sure Oren will tell her all about it by a warm fire. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Oren never came home. 

Amanda walks into the gym and watches as Nick gives Craig a fencing lesson. She notes to herself how Nick has come full cycle. _Now he is someone’s teacher._ After a few minutes Nick calls a break; and calls over to Amanda. “How are we doing?” 

“Oh you’re doing fine. One thing I am curious about, Craig.” 

“Yes?” 

“Why did you ask Nick for pointers when I’ve been at it much longer than he? Is male chauvinism still alive in the 21st century?” 

“It’s your age, not your gender. Since Nick is from my time we have a certain rapport. I need to learn how to survive the 21st century, not the 17th.” 

* * *

Amanda has done some detective work. She’s learned the name Christian is going by these days, where he lives, and his email address. Amanda issues him a challenge over the Internet. That evening she dresses in black leather and puts on a long coat. She stops by the gym where Nick is training his first student. 

Nick stops the lesson. Amanda doesn’t have to say a word. She can tell from Nick’s look he knows where she’s going. She walks up to him and gives him a kiss. She turns and walks towards the door. Craig shouts, “What a minute! Where are you going?” 

“To take care of some business.” 

“You know where Christian is and you’re going after him.” 

Amanda faces Craig. “Yes.” 

“What make you so sure you will beat him?” 

“I’m not.” 

“You don’t know if you can win but you are still going to pick a fight to the death with him?” 

“You choose your ground, choose your weapon, and face what is to come.” 

“That’s crazy! You’re a well to do woman. You’ve got this great looking guy who loves you. Yet you’ll risk throwing it all away for what? Even if you win it won’t bring Rhonda back.” 

“You still have a lot to learn about fighting and being an Immortal. Nick, continue his lesson.” Amanda walks out the door. 

* * *

It’s night and Amanda approaches a footbridge. She senses another Immortal and draws her sword as she walks on the bridge. She sees a sword gleaming before the figure walking towards her. 

“Amanda, I presume?” 

“Yes.” 

“Aren’t you carrying a torch a little too long? After all, I took Oren’s head over 150 years ago.” 

“I was Rhonda’s teacher.” 

“You should have taught her better.” 

“Let’s get this over with.” 

“My feelings exactly.” 

They parry a bit then separate and Christian chuckles. “You are better than your student, but not much.” 

Christian goes on the attack. Amanda fights backwards until she reaches the end of the bridge, then cartwheels away from him. She sweeps her leg and trips him. Christian rolls to his feet as Amanda presses her attack, kicking him in the kneecap which sends his sword flying into the river. Christian is on his knees. 

“Amanda please! I didn’t know she was your friend.” 

“What about Oren?” 

“That happened so many years ago. Let’s let bygones be bygones.” 

“You are a bygone.” 

“No!” 

Amanda swings her sword, sending Christian’s head rolling into the river. Then she kicks his body into the water after his head. 

The water bubbles and a mist rises from the river. The Quickening overtakes her with hundreds of lives flashing before her. Then it ends, an arc around her where the snow melted. She slowly walks away. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda walks into The Sanctuary where Nick and Craig sit at a table. Nick stands and meets Amanda. They hug, but separate when Craig speaks. 

“So this is how it is? You either wait and hope for someone to return or someone waits and hopes for your return.” 

Amanda nods. “It’s better than having no one wait for you. Welcome to our world.” 

“I’d better go home. I’m glad you’re okay Amanda.” 

“So am I.” 

They shake hands and Craig walks out of The Sanctuary. 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2003   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
